Vehicles generally include one or more clutches for performing various functions. A clutch generally uses friction to rotatably couple two different elements, for example, rotatably coupling an input shaft to an output shaft. Clutches that are designed to operate synchronously (or without slip) require substantially zero relative velocity when reactive torque is transmitted through the clutch. Clutch slip refers to the difference between the rotational speeds of the coupled elements, for example, the input and output shafts. Any pressure applied on a slipping clutch may result in heat being generated on the friction material in the clutch. This may result in wear and eventual degradation of the friction material.